Tears Spilled Due to Lack of Respect
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: He didn't respect her. He didn't even love her. She was just another toy for him to play around with and she's had enough. "I'm a person too!"


**Soo I was supposed to be finishing my Tag story...but I found this sitting on my desktop. I couldn't help but edit this and post it up.**

**Please enjoy! **

**Naruto is not mine. T-T**

* * *

><p>"I really hate this so much. Just leave me alone!"<p>

She shouted at the male. She ran off and when she was out of sight, she began to sob. The fat tears rolled down her face, dripping onto the ground. She stood there crying her soul out until a puddle was formed. Or that could be due to the fact that it started pouring a while ago. Footsteps sounded and she hid her face. Two black sneakers came into view.

"Hey, get up. You're wet."

She acted like she didn't hear him. He sighed and bent down. She gasped in surprise as she felt herself lifted into the air, by a pair of slender, strong arms.

"What you doing?"

She desperately tried to wiggle her way out of his arms; her pink hair releasing droplets of water. He sighed and held her even tighter.

"What does it look like? I'm bringing you home."

She moved her head up, her eyes a soft green, and she slapped him across the face. She jumped out of his grasp and ran towards the direction of her house. He stood there not moving until she was out of his sight. He sighed and shook his head; his hand, over the now turning red bruise, on his face. Slowly he walked down the path that the girl had just run down. He sighed again. _She is so stubborn. _

"Mom! I'm home!"

She slammed the door shut and ran to her room hoping her mom wouldn't bother her. No such luck. She sighed as a concerned voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She sighed and slowly walked to the door. Only to be stopped by a knock on the window. She froze as the boy she had been running from came into view. Her breath stopped short and her eyes widen, then her eyes looks back at the door. Her mom would freak if she saw him now. There was another impatient knock on the window and she glanced back. _Shit! _She panicked as the boy tried to keep his balance. _Another second and he'll fall. _

"Honey?" _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Let's see, let him fall or let him in? _She chose the latter.

"I'm fine mom, there's nothing to worry about. My hand slipped and I accidentally slammed the door." She said as she opened her window.

"You don't sound fine. I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

"Mom, don't!" The door to her room opened just as she shoved the boy in her closet. She sighed. _Just in time! _

"Now what was that? I don't think so sweetie. You never slam the door. And what was that noise?" Her mom looks at her worried and shakes her head, her blonde hair swaying.

"I hate it when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I swear mom. It's nothing…"

"Then tell me what's wrong."

She sighs and looks at her mom, her green eyes deep in thought. "It's just that I was in the rain and I got wet. I just wanted to hurry to my room and get changed."

"Are you sure honey?" Her brown eyes searched her daughter's eyes. She sighs as she gives in. "Fine, but if you need me just call 'kay?"

"Yes mom. I will. Now can I get changed?"

"Fine, but be sure to shut your window."

She freezes as her mom shut her door. "Oh crap," she whispers. A knock on her closet door brings her back to the situation. She opens the door, "You. What do you think—"

"Shh," he cups a pale, slender hand onto her mouth, "you don't want you mom to know right?"

She sighs again. "Well, what do you want? You need something right? I mean you_ WOULDN'T CLIMB A WINDOW_ if you didn't." Her words drip with sarcasm.

He laughs his oh-so-heavenly, divine laugh of his. "Why? I can't even see if my _girlfriend_ is alright? I can't visit you?"

"Who the hell's your girlfriend? NO WAY IN HELL! You wish. Jerk…"

"I'm hurt. How could you say that to me, your boyfriend?"

"Sasuke, just shut up! To you, I'm just a thing that you can toy with. You don't even care about me. I'm just someone there for your convenience."

"Don't say that. If that was true, I wouldn't have taken the trouble of coming here."

"Y-you ASSHOLE!

He sighed and ran his fingers through his raven locks. He was dripping wet and wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Sakura, please…stop yelling. You're giving me a headache."

"You're the one who's causing me TROUBLE!" she screamed. Oh how she hated him right now. So much that it hurt.

"You're wet. Go take a shower and calm down. I'll wait." And with that he plopped down on her bed.

"…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Argggg! Fine!" She stomped towards her bathroom, "Don't you dare peek."

The sink faucet was leaking again. The drip-drop noise was killing her. It reminded her of the rain and her tears started to fall. She sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p><em>There was so much blood on the ground. The rain made it worst; a streaming pink flood of liquid. It spread like a wildfire, submerging everything in its way. It was pouring, and there was no way for the water to escape. The corpses and injured people were slowly being swallowed by the water. Water went flying as the survivors tried to flee; their feet making a splash. It was slowly caving in. They were going to drown.<em>

_BANG. _

_Rocks collapsed and smoke and debris was everywhere. A bomb had exploded. People scrambled to their feet, coughing, running towards the hole in the wall. Just steps away, freedom at last, the people ran. How long have they seen the sun? It seemed like ages. Another blast and the wall collapsed._

"_Damn WE WERE SO CLOSE!"_

_Screams rebounded against the walls. Echoing and echoing the screams continued, despair in their voices. The only chance for freedom. But what was freedom if they were trapped? It had been too long. Trapped like rats in this hell hole. "No more."_

"_Get us out of here."_

"…_ple…ease…"_

_Laughter, loud and clear, echoed into the room. The enemies were here again. More blood on the ground, more helplessness. More anguish._

* * *

><p>She jolted out of her reverie when she heard a knock followed by a "You okay in there?" She turned off the faucet, the water trickling to a stop. She grabbed a towel from the cabinet, wrapping it around herself. She stared out the window. The rain was not relenting. It continued to pour.<p>

"What do you want?"

"You need clothes?"

She froze; she didn't bring clothes into the bathroom.

"…"

"Open the door. I'll hand you your clothes. I promise I won't peek."

She got out of the shower and slowly walked to the door. She hesitated as she gripped the doorknob, her knuckles turning white.

"Open it."

She sighed, and slowly opened the door. She held out a hand and grabbed her clothes from his hands. She slammed the door shut. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she contemplated on why she let him in the first place. All he did was ever hurt her. She shook her head, as she pulled her shorts up.

"—orry."

"What?" She asked as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards her bed.

"I'm…sorry."

"Yeah right!"

"…"

"Get the fuck away from here if you're going to sprout lies."

He reached his hand towards her and she flinched away, smacking his hand.

"Don't touch m—"

"Honey? Something wrong?"

"N-n-no! Nothing's w-wrong mom." She stuttered as she felt his breath on her ear, his lips exceedingly close to her ear. She leaned away and clamped a hand over his mouth when his lips parted.

"Okay honey, if you're sure."

She turned around and glared.

"Will you **_stop_** that?"

"No."

"And get off my bed, you're still wet idiot."

"You care?"

"Y—Wha—don't!" She stared in horror as he took his shirt off, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's wet. So I'm taking it off," he replied as he leaned closer to her. She shoved him and they tumbled down the bed with a footsteps could be heard coming closer. She widened her eyes in dismay. Without sparing a second, he hauled her up the bed and pinned her down. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over himself, his head resting on her shoulder. They laid there just as her mom rushed in.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing mom."

"I heard something fall."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Will you leave now mom? I'm t-tired."

"Okay, honey."

She sighed as her mom closed the door. She waited for a few minutes and tried to shove him off. He wouldn't budge. She tried to get out, only to have him hover above her, his hands holding onto her wrists.

She gasped as she looked up. He smirked at her as he brought his face closer to her.

"Don't I get a reward for saving you ass?"

She glared at him as he continued to smirk. He had her cornered. She moved her head to the side.

"Will you leave me alone? Please?"

"I said I was sorry. Don't make me say it again."

"Do you know what you do to me? It hurts to love you. You don't even care."

"Y—"

With a burst of energy, she freed herself from his hold. She scrambled out of the bed.

"S-Sasuke. I can't do it anymore. Y-y-you are a cruel bastard you know. No matter what you do, I still love you. Like all those nights waiting for you, only to have you show up with another girl. All the tears I've shed. I'm a person_ too_. Can't you respect me a little here? Do you know what it feels like? To love someone that's _never_ there. That's n-never," she swallowed, " _**loved**_ you? Sometimes it's too hard to even breathe. I'd like to think that there's a softer side of you, that I can be the one to draw it out. I want to think that there's s-s-something more to you. But you always bring me down. People tell me to give up on you, b-b-but I can't do it. It feels like my heart is being stabbed over and over again, shattering into a million pieces. But I've realized Sasuke, that you've hurt so many people. You don't give a shit about anyone. Why should I b-be special? You don't r-r-respect me as a person. I've probably shed millions of tears already, because of you. So don't you come apologize to ME!"

"Sakura—"

"No Sasuke. Just—"

"..."

"Sometimes, I don't even know why I love you? You know? I just wished I fell in love with someone else. Like...like Lee or...even Naruto. At least they treat me with respect and t-t-they _love_ me. You can't do that can you? It's about time I moved on. So bring your bullshit to someone else that cares. You should be able to do that..."

"Sak—"

"I'm done talking to you. The window's over there!" She threw his shirt at him. He stared blankly at her. She glared at him.

"I. SAID. _**LEAVE.**_"

He closed his eyes, "Hn."

As he left, she sank to the ground, her feet feeling like jelly. She began to shudder as laughter bubbled from her chest. The laughter turned to sobs. _It hurt so much, like having a bullet fired into you multiple times. Like being burned alive._

* * *

><p><em>When your heart breaks, it feels like you're dying. It hurts mentally and physically. It's that sudden realization that you love someone, but they don't love you back. You want to run after them, tell them to come back, after they betray you over and over again. You try everything; from "take me with you" to "I love you so much! Don't leave!" <em>_The hesitation to stop the heartbreak is like trying to kill someone, and when you're sooo close to running that knife into their back, you just freeze as they turn __around to kill you. Sometimes it's necessary to let go of the one you love. Before, they kill you and your friends. _

* * *

><p>"—oney. Honey!"<p>

She jerked upwards.

"What's wrong?"

"M-M-Mom?"

"Honey, why are you crying?" Her mom asked, while hugging her head to her chest.

"I-I-I—" _I LOVE HIM!_

"Shh. Honey it's okay. It's okay. Stop crying."

"MOM!" She threw herself at her mom, crying harder.

"I'll make you hot chocolate m'kay? And do you want marshmallows and cookies too?"

"I'd like that M-M-Mom. Thanks."

"You want me to call Ino-chan too?"

"Yeah."

_I-I-I'm sorry...Sasuke-kun._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I usually love SasuSaku. But this was sorta angsty. I hate this story already. ): The manga is pissing me off right now. And people keep telling me why SasuSaku will never be. So this is why I wrote this for fun. P.S Naruto and Sakura can't be together! No offense to anyone. If it happens in cannon, I'll accept it. Anyways, thank you for reading.

Please excuse any grammar issues.

Review?


End file.
